The Blue in the Midnight Dusk
by heartstohearts123
Summary: When you look into the night sky, what do you see? People before us thought that when someone important died their star would be remembered forever in the night sky. The arena for the 125th Hunger Games will be based off of this legend, and will bring some important twists along with it. SYOT Open.
1. To Decide the Fates of Others

To Decide the Fates of Others

POV Assistant Head Game Maker Tressa Vipointe

As I walk down the hall I see one of my co-workers coming outside one of the business meeting rooms. He immediately hands me a stack of papers and storms down the hallway furiously. I realize what most likely happened as I looked at what the sign said on the door. It said in white bold letters "Staffing Changes". I love it when I realized the man that gave me the papers was the old assistant head game maker.

I smile sadistically as I look through my papers. I will be the second in command, third actually, including the President, for the games. The first female assistant head game maker will be me, and on a quarter quell too. This will be the best games ever, and so what if I fail I won't die, the head game maker will. My name will be etched in the face of history, Tressa Vipointe, the first female assistant head game maker in 125 years. The assistant head game maker will make the most important decision in these games, what will the quarter quell be.

I have three choices that the head game maker drew out in front of me. The head game maker made every detail of all three quells sketched out on paper. Every mutt, every twist, and every area of each arena was in the each packet. The packets were at least a hundred pages each. These were the future of twenty-four tributes and twenty-three deaths. All three were great, perfect actually, but one would surely surpass the rest. In all three there were sketches of all the mutts and areas of each different arena. As I went to my office to check these over, I realize that whoever drew out these is more sadistic than me.

The one on top of the pile, I know I won't use because it is always overused. I read through the entire packet anyways. It was based on fear, something we already incorporate in the regular games. This had a twist to it though, because our head game maker is much more invented than that. There were twenty four sections in this arena, one for each tribute. Each section was based on a tribute's greatest fear. The cornucopia was based on the capitols greatest fear, rebellion. We would need to gather information about the tributes and put this all together before the games begin. It's hard to do, but not impossible. The mutts in this arena were based on capitolites trying to find more information and eventually kill the tributes.

The second packet was a bit more interesting. It was mainly about death and disasters. There would be a star in the sky for each tribute. Each time a tribute died there would be a district inspired disaster in the area the star was above in the arena. The colors of the stars would correspond with the tribute's district's color. Each time a tribute dies the star will not be there that morning. Even if a tribute dies in the day time, there disaster will happen the next night, at midnight. One of the prized items in the cornucopia was a map with each of the tributes star on it, so the tribute will know where to steer clear of once they see a face in the ten o'clock sky. There will be various mutts for each of the district inspired disaster.'

I feel so strongly about this that I don't even look at the third packet. I take down my pitch black up do and take out my blood red contacts and go to my home and get some sleep. I will tell the head game maker my decision in the morning. I know that I have made the right decision.

When I wake up I get on my work clothes and go straight to the office. I grab the packet I want and go to the head game maker's office. I will give the answer to the head game maker now so the starting of the games shall commence. "Come in." the head game maker says sternly.

"I have the decision."

* * *

Hello fellow fan fiction writers. I'm writing a new SYOT (submit your own tribute) story based off of **The Hunger Games **by Susan Collins. I hope it will be a success and get completed. Because this is my first story on Fanfiction, I will tell you what you should expect. Each chapter I will try to make at least two thousand words and each POV at least five hundred. Most spots for tributes are currently open so look in my profile for the form for them.

I will try to put up the first reaping for this in a couple of days. There will be a president and a head game maker throughout this story so in my profile is the form for those. If you want to send in one of these make sure it is before the start of the training sessions. If there is no one that submitted a person for either of these positions I will make one myself.

I know this wasn't two thousand words but in my profile there are the forms that you can private message me. But do not put them in the review section. The review section is only for reviews, not forms. So, I will disregard all forms posted in the review section. Though, if you want to private message me a review, you can. If you do that, please make all of your criticism fairly constructive. All yelling and/or spamming in my message box will be ignored and/or deleted.

Here are the currently filled spots in my SYOT

District One: Female Victoire Gemini (17) -BlueAbyssofShadows Male Royce Gemini (13) -BlueAbyssofShadows

District Two: Female Raina Frait (18) -Saine199611

District Three:

District Four: Female Catherine Danielle Odiar (16) -Acoustic Gutairs

District Five:

District Six: Female Nyomi (Nym) Hardix (15) -katsparkle13

District Seven: Female Astrid Kensington (16) -ClovelyLittleReader

District Eight:

District Nine:

District Ten:

District Eleven:

District Twelve:


	2. The Reading of the Card

**Reading of the Card**

**POV Dixie Arausio Capitol Citizen (14)**

As I wake up I take out my pumpkin orange strait pony tail and realize what was going to happen today. Today was the famed reading of the card. Today is the day that everyone in my generation has been waiting for. Correction, everyone in my generation was waiting for it but me. I personally always though the whole concept of the games was sickening. If it was just a punishment for the districts, that would be fine. People here have changed it from that; it's now a sport, an event, something to look forward to. Who should be _exited _about twenty four innocent children killing each other. The only thing I'm looking forward to is this all being over with.

As I try to get ready for the public viewing my seriously crazy little eight years old sister storms in to my bedroom. "Hurry up sis or we're going to miss the pre-show." she hollered like there would be a great tragedy if we missed the first five minutes of the five hour long festival. They were going to show the deaths of every tribute that died in the previous hunger games, like I've been waiting for that for the entirety of my life. Sadly, my sister Alisha has been waiting for eight years for this quell. I would try to act exited for her sake.

"Okay sis, I'm hurrying", I tell her acting frustrated with myself for holding them up while putting in my purple contacts, "just tell mom to go down stairs and I'll meet you there." She leaves as I finish curling my hair and changing into my clothes. I still can't believe that she think that watching other _people _die is _fun. _Well, she grew up with all of this stuff going on about this quell. They were advertising this crap since ten years ago, ten years. By the time I was four I already formed my opinion about the hunger games while my sister wasn't even born yet.

I got ready to go down stairs when my sister came into my bedroom and screamed, "Come on sis, it's time to go." I get dragged down the ten flights of stairs to the apartment lobby and pulled into the parking lot where we get in the car. The traffic was horrendous go get to the town square because almost everyone who wasn't in the reading of the card was off today. "What do you think the twist will be this time, sis?" my sister asked staring at the window. I honestly didn't think about it until now. It could be anything, but I knew that whatever it was would be terrible.

"Don't know, what about you?" I ask not even paying attention to her. I was more focused on the traffic than anything. Only people in the capitol or in districts one or two have cars but there seemed to be more than that combined on the roads today. It's actually pretty sick how our society works. So much money is given to us when the people in the outer districts have to barely get by. The rebellion happened a long time ago, can't people get over it already.

My sister never answers my question because even she, the all-knowing hunger games queen, doesn't know the answer. How can people be so into this stuff that they want to watch people die? If she was the only one, that would be one thing. But the whole capitol is on it too, they all want to see innocent children die. I let one single tear go down the side of my face at this thought. They've gotten the whole Capitol, including my sister, to be homicidally inclined maniacs.

We finally get to the square and park in this enormous parking garage that is almost full. My sister and I get out of the car with my mom and we head to the city hall. The festival was just about to start when we got there. _I wonder if the people in the districts __get __to see this. _I finally sit down and watch the screen. This is so sick.

Little did I know what the sick twist would be.

**Catherine Danielle Odair District Four (16) POV **

I sit down in my comfortable bed in my room and turn on the television to the reading of the card ceremony. My family, along with all of the other district mayor's families are the only ones in the districts that get to see it live. This is because if anything goes wrong, they wouldn't play it to the rest of the districts the next day. I really don't care about the reading of the card, because I know I'm going to volunteer anyways to get away from my family.

My father was okay until he met that witch of a person Charlotte. She isn't my mom and will never be called my mother. Mom died when I was four, and she would be the only person that would stop me from volunteering. Now her "replacement" is the sole reason that I wanted to train in the first place. Now I almost literally live at the training center, which I'm not saying is a bad thing. For me, the odds of me winning and getting to move somewhere and get out of the place dramatically increases. For them, they get to live life like they never had a kid, in Charlotte's case though, she never did.

Turning my attention back to the screen, I see the president read of the card. "As a reminder that these games were a punishment meant for both the young and for the old, the reaping age range will widen to the ages of seven through twenty-five. Have a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The monotonous voice of the president sends chills up my spine. It's like the president doesn't even care if young seven year olds die or not. As much as I want to feel sorry for seven year olds, the real thing in my mind is how I need to prepare to fight older people.

My dad, the famous mayor and son of Finnick Odair, walks into my room with a sad expression on his face. _A fake expression._ "Did you hear about the twist this year?" _Of course you did Catherine it's on the television right now. _I'm such a sarcastic schizoid….

I turn of the television with my thumb and instead of answering him I talk to my self. "I need to talk to Sebastion." Instead of saying that in a normal tone of voice I mumble it. Getting up I get on my shoes and walk out of my bedroom. I head to the training center, where I almost know Sebastion will be. He is nineteen and will now be eligible to volunteer; I want to make sure he doesn't. _That's right little girl, the only one of your little friends you like will die right in front of you._

** Royce Gemini District One (13) POV**

I'm going to volunteer this year. I'll be the youngest victor ever, and on a quell too. With a quarter of the tributes being crybaby nine year olds, it will even be easy. I really can't believe that people aren't begging to be in the games. The price you could pay is actually fairly small. The wager you put up is death, and when you're dead you don't even care. Out of all the people in the world I could miss, I would truly only miss one, my sister.

I got ready to go and tell my dad, the head peacekeeper of District one, what I will do he comes into my room. He comes in while I am brushing my nicely pointed teeth. The words that my father speaks are so much like mine, blunt and full of no remorse. "I told your sister to volunteer this year." Wait… what? He told Tor to go into the games… but why? She had always planned on going next year, while I had not set my plans up until nine.

I stare my piercing green eyes into my father's and say "Well, that will be a problem because I'm volunteering this year." His eyes look defeated and I know that I have won. Even my own father fears me, not that I'm surprised. He exits silently and I follow him out of the door. I go into my sister's room to tell her what I'm going to do. She is sitting on her bed, probably thinking about what she is going to do during the games. "Sis, I'm going to volunteer for the games." I say strongly and confidently.

I see a single tear in her eyes as she fiercely says one phrase. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the games then." I walk out of her room and go into mine. I then do something I have never done before.

I cry.

* * *

**So there is your reading of the card chapter. You also learn what the quell twist will be. You may now send in tributes from the ages of seven through twenty-five. You also got a first look of two (or three) of the tributes. Happy Hunger Games.**


	3. District One Reapings

**District One Reapings**

**Victoire Gemini District One (17) POV**

Knowing that your brother will die in the next month is a frightening thing, but I am not fazed by it. I will win these games, nobody else will but me. I'm not quick to forgive so I won't have a problem making him the final kill. In my opinion he should have never been trained to be in these games anyways. What is the need for him being trained? I will win my games and bring glory to our family and he can take over the family business. He would make a great head peacekeeper though, if he didn't decide to die in the arena.

My dad is the head peacekeeper of District One. The job has been in my family for three generations. Too bad it won't be any more after he dies. I'll be a victor and Royce will be dead. I used to like him in till Father turned him into a monster. No more of a monster than I am I supposed but at least I hide it well. He just lets his crazy show, all the way from his demeanor to his sharply pointed teeth.

I go to the training center first thing on the day on my volunteering. It's mandatory for anyone who is even thinking about volunteering to go to the games. Almost everyone before the announcement of the quell twist knew exactly who would be volunteering but now it's not certain. I still think that I will be chosen because everyone over the age of eighteen doesn't usually practice anymore after their last reaping. I wear my training outfit to go there and I will change to go to the reaping afterwards. My brother is probably already there. He will most likely fail the tests anyways, so I have nothing to worry about.

I arrive about ten minutes early with my brother already there. He was at the axe station chopping off dummies limbs with his double sided weapon. Ignoring him I go to my favorite weapon, the spear. Gripping the weapon I throw it hard into the dummy's chest and smile. It hit right into the heart as always. Unlike my brother I don't prefer killing people torturously, in the games you need to save your energy and wasting it on torture just isn't worth it. Me killing them quickly without torture results in the same thing for the victim getting death by spear.

The head trainer comes up to evaluate me. _This is my time to shine._ I grab two spears and supplies to make my spears light in flame. I light my first spear and throw it into a dummy, setting it on fire. _Easy. _I go and get three poisonous acid berries from the edible plants section. I light my second spear and put the acid berries in the fire. The fire turns the color of dark green. I throw it into the heart of the second dummy. The acid melts that dummy away quickly. I look behind me to see people staring and clapping. _I'm not finished yet._

I grab ten throwing knives and turn on the moving dummies to extra fast. Even with the swiftness of the dummies, I land all of my knives into their chests. I turn to my audience, who is now clapping fasting and louder. Turning, I face the head trainer, who nods at me. "Please give a round of applause to district one's female tribute, Victoire Gemini!" The head trainer states excitedly. I even see my brother clapping slowly, which is a surprise.

I stay to watch Royce's trails. He uses his mace to choke two of the dummies and flips them over using brute strength. That was okay, but what really gets me is when he uses his _teeth _to bite into their necks and decapitate them. At that moment I realize how much I love my brother. This district has turned him into a monster when he used to be so kind and innocent. He still shows that old side of him once in a while, but never around anyone except me. Dad wanted him to be feared, and he has greatly achieved that in more ways than one.

He looks surprised when he won his trails. _He earned it._ I shake myself back to reality; I will have to kill him soon. I try to be happy when I walk up to him to say congratulations. I know he is sad that I won my trails also, but he will have to deal with it. He breaks the silence and says, "Do you think I deserved winning the trails?" _Well, that was a stupid question. He's one of the only thirteen year olds in history to win the trails for volunteering, of course he deserved it._

"No… I think the head trainer was trying to flirt with you." I laugh at the same time he does at my sarcastic comment. We walk the rest of the way home chatting, like we weren't about to fight to the death in about two weeks. You could hear the undertone in our conversation though, we both knew of what to come. He's worried about _me_ when he should be worrying about himself. He's thirteen when some people in there will be twenty-five years old. There was no possible way he was coming out of there.

When I get home I put on a black short dress with diamonds on it. I have to look great for my reaping. Today is actually a day of celebration in district one. In some other district I heard that they fear this day for over a month. I leave my silvery-blonde hair down and straiten it. Grabbing my six inch stilettoes I remember my first reaping. I was happy like most kids but scared that I would get reaped and no one would volunteer for me. That was really a childish thought, considering that everyone wants to volunteer in this district. I finish my reaping outfit with some black mascara and go down stairs to meet my brother.

My brother is waiting for me in his black suit with diamonds on it, just like mine. We will stand out among the entire district because practically all the district always wears a frilly white. I don't bother to look for my parents because I know at least my dad my dad is at work and is already there. My mom might get off to see me volunteer, but that isn't very likely. She owns her own perfume brand and is extremely busy.

Royce and I go down to the town square for the reaping. Our town square is extremely large because we have a really large district. We sign in and go to the front of our assigned sections, for everyone knows that we will volunteer. I see my dad on the stage in his peacekeeper uniform. He looks calm but I know that he is extremely nervous about his two kids volunteering today. There are about fifteen of our living victors on stage. _Next year there will be sixteen._ The mayor is also there to read the treaty of treason.

Our escort, Azura Ninon walked to the microphone to give her usual speech. She was wearing a floor length dress covered in diamonds. I doze off during her speech until she says which gender is going first. "Ladies first." She said happily. "Shimmer Scarlett" I don't hesitate and get ready to run.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I run up to the stage hoping that no one would follow me, of course someone did. I punched whoever it was in the face, leaving Azura to look horrified once I came on stage. I took a moment to look at some of the victors. Most of them were smirking. My dad was doing the same.

"What's your name miss…" I know that she really knew my name. The way I looked just like my dad and my mom at once and this was just a formality.

"I am Victoire Gemini" I say as proudly as I possibly can.

**Royce Gemini District One (13) POV**

I look at my sister on that stage and I can't help but let one tear go. I get ready to do it, I made the most important decision of my life and I'm ready to confirm it. Flicking my shaggy brown hair away from my face I get ready to start my journey in these games. "Now for the boys," I can't help but laugh at Azura's still horrified expression from when my sister punched that eight year old girl in the face. "Diamond Rays!" I snicker at the name Diamond, _who names their kid Diamond._

I see a small seven year old boy run up to the stage confidently. He probably doesn't even understand these games or the risks you take playing them. I run up there fast and that kid tries to pull a Tor and punches me. I laugh and say, "I volunteer as a tribute." He steps down as I go up to the stage and pull the microphone away from Azura and say, "I am Royce Gemini." I can't help but smile as Azura muttered something to herself rudely.

My sister and I shake hands and are escorted to our rooms by our dad. Tor says nothing as we go to our rooms; she probably did not think I would actually do it. Too bad for her, though. When I went into my room for the goodbyes, I saw a line forming to go into Tor's room. _Why is she so popular?_ I knew the only two people that would come for me were my dad and my mom.

Seemingly right on cue they came in. They went to Tor's room first though, figures. My dad takes his turn to speak first. "I want you to come back here, son. Ally with the Careers and your sister at first and then break off of the alliance with your sister. Separate during the last four and hope someone else kills her before you. After that come home and continue our family legacy. Take this watch to remember no matter how much time is left, you will fight every second of it." I nod and hug my dad.

Then it was my mom's turn to speak. She was about to tear up and that moment. "Be strong Royce, be strong and fight till the last second." I then hug her and they continue to wish me good luck. My mom's speech was shorter than my dad's but it made the same impact. I will win, even if my sister must die and I cannot be fazed by that.

My sister still has a fairly long line outside of her door. I wait until her numerous friends get done talking before I get ready to go to the train. I put my watch on when the other peacekeeper came in to take us to the train. Azura was still mad at us when we were going to the train, but I didn't care. This is my train to victory.

* * *

**Sorry for my short Royce POV, he got one in the last chapter too. Please read and review (R&R)! I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**


End file.
